¿Truco o Trato?
by HBPB-MMM
Summary: Horas antes de producirse la tragedia que acabó con las vidas de James y Lily Potter, fue una simple y bonita noche en familia. Porque, por encima de la muerte, el amor pudo con todo aquella fría noche de Halloween - R.I.P. James y Lily Potter.


Era un frío 31 de octubre de 1981. En el Valle de Godric, entre todo el tenebroso silencio que reunía un día de Halloween, había una casa con las ventanas alumbradas. Dentro, una tierna escena se encontraba en el salón. Un hombre observaba desde su butaca con una mirada absorta a su esposa. La mujer, con su larga y pelirroja melena que le caía por los hombros, cogía en brazos a un bebé, de mismos rasgos que el esposo de ésta, que dormía plácidamente en los brazos de su madre.

Un ruido estridente en la puerta hizo que el bebé rompiera el sueño y empezara a llorar. James Potter rápidamente se levantó y cogió su varita con fuerza.

- ¿Esperabas que viniera alguien? - preguntó su mujer preocupada, mientras movía suavemente al pequeñín para tranquilizarle.

- No que yo sepa - respondió él.

Se acercó a la puerta y cogió con más fuerza la varita. Desde el salón, su esposa observaba preocupada a su marido mientras sostenía con fuerza a su hijo. El azabache entreabrió la puerta, y apuntó con la varita al intruso.

- ¿Qué te dije cuándo te hice el padrino de Harry? - preguntó James sin dejar de apuntarle con la varita.

- "Mi familia es lo más importante que tengo, protégela como si fuera la tuya" - repitió el visitante.

James Potter relajó todos sus músculos y suspiró aliviado, mientras bajaba la varita. Se acercó hacia su mejor amigo y lo abrazó.

- ¡Lily, es Sirius! - avisó James a su mujer, que había subido a esconderse en el piso de arriba como medida de protección.

La esposa de James, Lily Potter bajó despacio las escaleras. Sirius Black le sonrió, y ella se acercó para saludarle. Todavía llevaba al pequeño Harry en sus brazos, que ahora tenía los ojos entreabiertos, dejando ver un poco de su precioso color esmeralda que había heredado de su madre.

- Hola, ahijado - sonrió Sirius Black. Lily le alargó el niño, y él lo cogió con cuidado - ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya te trata bien el bobo de tu padre, o siempre se olvida de darte de comer?

James y Lily sonrieron. Ella se fue un momento a la cocina, y en un par de minutos volvió con tres tazas de chocolate caliente y galletas, además de un biberón para Harry.

- Vamos cariño, seguro que debes tener hambre - dijo Lily, cogiendo a su hijo de los brazos de Sirius. El pequeño movió los brazos entusiasmado en cuanto vio su comida. Lily sonrió.

- ¿Qué tal con la orden? ¿Todo bien fuera? - preguntó James Potter a su amigo. Se sentía muy impotente por tenerse que quedar encerrado en su casa cuando su amigo se arriesgaba cada día a que lo matasen, aunque él debía quedarse para proteger a su esposa y a su hijo.

- Depende de lo que entiendas por "bien" - respondió Sirius Black mientras bebía un poco de su taza - Peter hace tiempo que no lo veo. Dumbledore hace todo lo que puede, pero ya sabes, está atado de pies y manos. Yo voy vagando intentando encontrarme con algún miembro de mi querida familia. A parte de eso... ¡de maravilla! - Sonrió sarcásticamente.

- ¿Qué hay de Remus? - preguntó Lily con la mirada triste.

- Lily, ya lo sabes. Con Remus ya no podemos confiar - dijo James con pesar. Sabía que su esposa echaba de menos a uno de sus mejores amigos, pero desgraciadamente mucho temían que Remus les habría traicionado y estaría de parte del Señor Oscuro. A él también le dolía sentirse así de traicionado.

- Pero... ¿y si está huyendo o peor? Puede que él esté de nuestra parte. ¿Por qué no probáis de hablar con él? Sois sus amigos - insistió Lily.

- No tenemos ni idea de dónde está - contestó Sirius Black - Y aunque lo supiera... dudo que tuviese muchas ganas de verme después de todo lo que le dije.

- ¡Oh, Sirius, por favor! No me digas que fuiste sólo para tocarle la moral. ¡Muy típico de ti! - se enfadó Lily.

- ¡Alguien tiene que decirle qué son los verdaderos amigos! ¿Por qué me gritas a mí, Lily? ¡¿Soy yo quién ha traicionado a sus amigos?!

- ¡Basta! - gritó James Potter.

Con los gritos, Harry empezó a llorar desesperadamente. Lily centró toda su atención de vuelta en él, y empezó a moverle suavemente como antes para tranquilizarle.

- Shhh... Tranquilo, mi niño. Mamá está aquí. Mami está aquí... - le susurró con de nuevo su voz dulce y suave - Lo siento, Sirius. No debería haberte gritado.

- Nah, no te preocupes. Lo siento yo también - se disculpó él.

- Todo esto me tiene... ¡consternada! ¿Cuando va a terminar todo? ¿Cuando vamos a poder salir a la calle y disfrutar de un poco de libertad? Hace semanas que estamos aquí encerrados.

- No lo sé pelirroja… No lo sé - respondió Sirius muy serio.

Lily suspiró. Todos se quedaron en silencio, y sólo se oían las protestas del pequeño Harry, que poco a poco se fueron suavizando mientras Lily le acariciaba la mejilla con dulzura.

- ¡Ay, casi se me olvida! - exclamó Sirius, de nuevo con su habitual estado de ánimo - ¡He traído un regalo!

Lily y James se miraron entre sí, confundidos, mientras Sirius cogía una bolsa que había metido entre sus pies y sacaba un paquete grande y forrado con papel de regalo.

- Es para mi ahijado favorito. Feliz Halloween - sonrió él.

Le alargó el paquete a James. Lily sentó a Harry en su regazo, y éste observó atento como su padre desenvolvía el paquete.

- Deja que lo haga Harry - le animó Sirius - Que es su regalo, no seas aclaparador.

- Sirius… Tiene un año, se podría hacer daño - argumentó Lily.

- Bah, tonterías. Si ha salido a su padrino, será todo un machote.

Lily rodó los ojos. James se rió y le alargó el paquete a Harry, que miraba expectante pero sin saber qué hacer.

- Mira, Harry. Rómpelo. Así... - James rompió un poco del papel y Harry abrió los ojos - ¿Ves? Hazlo, peque.

El pequeño azabache, imitó a su padre y empezó a romper el papel con sus pequeñas manitas rechonchas.

- Así, cariño. ¿Ves qué bien lo haces? - le dijo su madre orgullosa, dándole un beso en la nuca.

Los ojos del niño se iluminaron al ver lo que había en el paquete: Un perro negro y grande de peluche.

James soltó una carcajada al ver el contenido. Lily seguía rodando los ojos y negando con la cabeza.

- ¿De verdad, Sirius?

- ¿Qué? ¡Es una monada! Será su juguete favorito - exclamó él.

- Ya podrías haber comprado un ciervo… - se quejó James, haciendo alusión a su forma animaga.

- Un perro es mejor. Además, ladra. Lo han inventado los muggles - Sirius se acercó y pulsó un botón que hizo que el perro empezara a mover la boca y a ladrar - ¡Mira lo que hace, Harry! ¿Ves? ¡Es como el padrino!

El niño aplaudió con fuerza mientras reía a carcajadas, causando la risa de todos los demás en la sala.

- ¡Bieeen, Harry! ¿Has visto como ladra? - dijo su madre haciéndole aplaudir las manitas.

- Se llama Canuto - aclaró Sirius. Harry miró a Sirius curioso - Canuto. Ca-nu-to. Como el padrino.

El niño siguió riendo, pero se paró de golpe. Poniendo cara de concentrado:

- ¿Qué hace? - preguntó James a su esposa sin entender muy bien el comportamiento del niño, aunque ella tampoco tenía mucha idea de lo que el pequeño tenía en mente.

- Seguro que está soltando alguno de sus apestosos "regalos"... - rió Sirius.

La pelirroja lo fulminó con la mirada:

- ¡Es un bebé, es normal que haga caca!

- Está bien Canuto, no hay porqué…

- ¡Anuto! ¡Nuto! ¡Aúto! - empezó a balbucear el pequeño.

Los tres se quedaron mirando a Harry, que seguía gritando entusiasmado una y otra vez "¡Aúto, aúto!". El primero en reaccionar fue su padrino, que cogió en brazos a su ahijado y lo levantó en el aire.

- ¡Sí, Harry! ¡Muy bien! ¡Eres un crack! ¡Dilo otra vez!

- ¡Aúto, Nuto, Aúto, Anuto!

Harry aplaudía y se reía. Sirius lo abrazó y lo hizo saltar un par de veces en el aire, mientras éste gritaba y gritaba eufórico.

- ¿Quién decía que no hablaba, pelirroja? - dijo Sirius orgulloso.

- Dios mío, acaba de hablar - murmuró Lily alucinada.

- Así se hace, Harry. Con tan sólo un año de edad y ya eres más listo que tu padre ahora - se rió Sirius.

- ¡Já, já! Muy gracioso, Canuto - dijo James. Cogió a Harry en brazos y lo sentó en su regazo - Venga, Harry. Di papa. Pa-pa-pa-pa.

- ¡Aúto!

- No. Papá. Papa. P-A-P-A.

- No, Harry. Di Canuto. Canuto es mejor - lo animó Sirius.

- Basta ya, lo estáis agobiando - respondió Lily enfurruñada, que cogió a Harry en brazos y le dio un beso en la mejilla - Ay qué ver, sois peor que el crío. Ven cielo, vamos a decorar la casa para la noche de Halloween… No es qué haya venido nadie pero…

- ¡Eh! ¡Yo he venido! - se quejó Sirius - ¿Yo no cuento? ¿Que tengo que decir para que me cuentes como visita? ¿Truco o trato y todo ese rollo?

- No, tú cuentas como mascota - le respondió Lily.

James se rió mientras iba a coger la caja de los adornos de Halloween. Al volver se pasaron casi una hora decorando la casa, hasta que finalmente quedó decorado todo el salón con guirnaldas de colores púrpuras y negros, con murciélagos de papel que movían las alas colgados en la pared y un par de calabazas del año anterior.

- ¡Buf! - dijo James dejándose caer en el sofá - No sabía que decorar una casa cansaba tanto…

Harry soltó unas carcajadas, mientras miraba a su padre.

- ¿De qué te ríes tú, eh? - dijo tumbándose a su lado y haciéndole cosquillas, mientras que el niño reía y reía.

- ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar Sirius? - le preguntó Lily.

- Sólo si me haces una comida especial de invitados y sacas la vajilla buena… - pidió.

- ¡Calla, que todavía te pondré comida de perro en un bol! - amenazó Lily.

- ¡Vale, vale…! - Sirius alzó las manos en señal de inocencia - Hay que ver qué genio… ¿No la dejas satisfecha por las noches, Cornamenta?

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia, pero para tu información me deja plenamente satisfecha - se oyó a Lily desde la cocina.

James lanzó una mirada seductora a su mujer, que le sonrió y volvió a adentrarse en la cocina. El pequeño Harry, sentado en el sofá, observaba con sus enormes ojos esmeralda la escena.

- Tú no escuches nada de esto, eh picarón… - le susurró Sirius a Harry.

Harry no logró entender aquello, pero volvió a gritar el nombre de su padrino causándole su risa.

Cenaron los cuatro juntos la deliciosa cena que había preparado Lily, en una velada muy agradable. Hablaron de anécdotas, viajes que habían compartido... Incluso el pequeño Harry pudo decir sus "a-ga-ga-gas" cuando todos le animaban a hacerlo. Hacía tiempo que no se escuchaban tantas risas en la casa de Valle de Godric.

- ¿Seguro que estaréis bien? - preguntó Sirius una última vez.

- Sí, Sirius tranquilo… Gracias por venir - le dijo Lily dándole un último abrazo.

- ¿Seguro? Puedo quedarme…

- Bueno, no creo que haga mucha diferencia… - dijo Lily - En serio, estaremos bien.

- Vale. Adiós peque - se despidió Sirius de Harry, que tenía cara triste. Seguramente porque notaba el ambiente de despedida. Sirius se giró hacia James, y le abrazó con fuerza.

- Te quiero, hermano. - le dijo James. No sabía cuando podría volverle a decir eso y quería aprovecharlo ahora.

- Igualmente, pórtate bien y no salgáis de casa.

- Sí, sí - respondió James con cara aburrida.

Con una última mirada al interior de la casa, Sirius se desapareció.

Lily llevó a Harry escaleras arriba, y se estuvo un buen rato con él hasta que consiguió dormirle:

- ¿Ya está dormido? - preguntó James sentado en el sofá, que se había quedado pensativo mirando las llamas de la chimenea.

- Totalmente dormido, es como su padre que le cuesta coger el sueño… - sonrió Lily picarona antes de sentarse en el sofá con su marido y acurrucarse a su lado.

Se quedaron los dos en silencio. Lily no sólo sentía el calor de la chimenea, sino también el calor del abrazo "de oso" - como a ella le gustaba llamarle - de su marido. No quería separarse de él jamás.

- ¿Estaremos bien, James? - preguntó Lily después del largo silencio.

- Claro pelirroja, al menos mientras yo viva. Ya sabes que jamás dejaría que nada os pasara ni a ti ni a Harry - respondió James dándole un beso en la frente a Lily.

- Te quiero, James.

- Y yo también Lily - James le sonrió dulcemente y depositó sus labios en su nuca - Hasta que la muerte nos separe, ¿recuerdas?

Lily le sonrió y se apoyó en el hombro de James, dónde se sentía mucho más segura cuando tenía miedo.

- No me imaginaba hace cuatro años, al salir de Hogwarts, que estaríamos así… - confesó Lily pensativa.

- ¿Preferirías que todo hubiera sido diferente?

Lily se lo quedó mirando unos segundos, y luego sonrió con dulzura.

- No. No cambiaría lo que tengo ahora por nada del mundo - le respondió muy segura.

James le besó la punta de la nariz, y luego la besó profundamente en los labios.

El terror de Halloween invadió la casa de los Potter esa noche. No hubo truco ni trato para ellos. Pero sí un triste final feliz. Porque pese a todo lo ocurrido, ni siquiera la muerte logró separarlos.

Y desde un lugar en el cual él no podría verlos, James y Lily Potter siempre estarían vigilando, cuidando y queriendo a su pequeño Harry como el primer día.

* * *

_One-shot para conmemorar uno de los momentos más trágicos de la saga.  
Esperamos que os haya gustado. Adoramos la pareja y queríamos hacer algo especial para este día._

_Así que nada, ya sabéis, si os ha gustado, no olvidéis comentar - que siempre ayuda - y añadirnos a Favoritos. Podéis echar una ojeada a nuestros otros trabajos. Simplemente deciros: ¡Feliz Halloween 2013!_

_**Half-Blood Princess Black  
Mudblood Marauder Malfoy**_


End file.
